Une chronique à Ero-Sennin
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Une nuit, Naruto ressent le besoin d'écrire à son mentor disparu.


**Les personnages et l'univers sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste m'appartient en totalité.**

* * *

 _Ero-sennin,_

 _Bien des choses se sont passées depuis ton départ ce jour-là. Mamie Tsunade m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé le jour où tu es parti. Tu voulais seulement vérifier tes informations sur Pain mais elle ne voulait pas que tu partes à Ame. Tu as toujours su te débrouiller pour lui embrouiller les idées, n'est-ce pas ? Tu la rendais folle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi. Tous les deux, vous me faisiez penser à Sakura et moi. Toujours à se chamailler, toujours à s'insulter mais toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Je crois que Sakura n'a pas compris pourquoi je tenais tant à toi. Peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais la figure paternelle la plus proche que j'avais ou parce que tu as cru en moi comme personne ne l'avait vraiment fait avant. Ça ne change rien à aujourd'hui. Comme mon père, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. Avais-tu tout planifié ? Tu savais que Mamie Tsunade ne te laisserait jamais partir alors tu l'as invitée à boire. Au grand damne de Shizune, elle ne résistait jamais à une bonne dose de saké. Ni à un bon pari. Ce soir-là, tu l'as entraînée dans ses deux grands penchants. Et elle a cédé. On ne refuse rien à un imbécile qui a la volonté du feu. Il aurait seulement fallu que tu ne paries pas sur ta vie. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?_

 _Aujourd'hui encore, je ressens le vide que ton départ a laissé dans ma vie. Chaque jour, mon cœur se gonfle de joie en voyant ce que j'ai accompli et ce que je possède. Je me suis battu pour tellement de choses et je regrette que tu n'aies pas été là pour voir le fruit de mon entraînement, de notre entraînement. Apprendre ta disparition a été terrible. Je crois que personne ne m'avait vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. J'étais énervé. Contre toi d'être parti seul. Contre Tsunade de t'avoir laissé partir. Contre l'Akatsuki qui massacrait des ninjas pour leurs capacités. Contre moi parce que tu as voulu me protéger. La colère, la tristesse et le déni se mêlaient en moi comme un mélange explosif. J'aurais fini par péter les plombs si Iruka-sensei n'avait pas mis son grain de sel. Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut, Iruka-sensei. Je me demande s'il se rend compte que je suis toujours dans le déni. Tu n'as jamais été dans cette tombe qu'ils ont construite pour toi. Tu n'y seras jamais. Pour moi, tu es en mission quelque part dans ce monde nouveau que j'ai aidé à créer. Un jour, on finira bien par se recroiser et discuter comme deux bons vieux amis. Rien n'aura changé sinon moi. Et toi, me reconnaitrais-tu ?_

 _Maître Fukusaku m'a emmené sur le Mont Myoboku quelques jours après la nouvelle. Là, j'ai appris en suivant tes traces. J'avais du chemin à faire. J'en ai encore. Tu étais l'un des meilleurs ninjas de ce monde. Peut-être ne t'égalerais-je ou surpasserais-je jamais. Même si j'ai réussi là où tu as échoué : j'ai ramené nos amis à la maison. Presque. Ça a quasiment été le plus simple dans tout ça. L'entraînement au senjutsu était trop facile en comparaison avec celui de l'homme-poulpe. Mais grâce au maître crapaud, j'ai découvert une nouvelle façon de me battre sans foncer dans le tas. On peut dire que Pain a été sacrément surpris quand je lui suis tombé sur le dos. Il a failli avoir ce qu'il voulait : Kyubi. Il avait blessé Hinata. Le renard a pris le dessus. Les huit queues sont apparues. J'allais faire sauter le sceau quand mon père est venu. Minato, le quatrième Hokage, mon propre père. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, quand tu as demandé à ce que la clé du sceau me soit confiée ? Il m'a empêché de commettre une erreur et de permis de sauver le village sans autre effusion de sang. J'ai parlé à Nagato. Il croyait à tes principes, à tes mots comme nous les croyions toi et moi. Il s'est sacrifié pour eux. L'as-tu pardonné d'avoir pris le mauvais chemin vers la paix ?_

 _En vérité, l'Akatsuki n'était pas un problème. Ils ont été corrompus par un homme qui en avait trop vu. Il a perdu ses principes, ses rêves et ses espoirs en perdant un être cher. Il a pleuré la mort de son amie puis il s'est tourné vers les ténèbres. Madara Uchiwa l'a formaté, a alimenté sa haine et sa rancune, lui a forgé un nouveau but. Cet homme était autrefois comme moi, un jeune trublion un peu raté qui rêvait d'être Hokage et aimait secrètement sa co-équipière. Obito Uchiwa, c'était son nom. Comme Sasuke, il avait une vengeance à accomplir et il est allé tellement loin sur le chemin des ténèbres qu'il lui était devenu impossible de se rappeler qui il avait été. Pourtant, quand nos chakras se sont retrouvés liés, j'ai vu en lui. J'ai vu qui il était vraiment et je lui ai répété encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il faisait. Aussi loin était-il sur le chemin des ténèbres, il a entendu ma voix et s'est retourné. Il a saisi la main que je lui tendais. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réaliser nos erreurs et se rattraper. Je crois qu'il avait compris et il a voulu se racheter en nous sauvant Kakashi-sensei et moi. Il avait encore tant de choses à vivre mais il a estimé être au-dessus de toute rédemption. Obtiendra-t-il la paix qu'il cherche tant ?_

 _La quatrième grande guerre ninja a été le théâtre de bien d'autres surprises. Elle m'a été cachée pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'Akatsuki débarque sur l'île où je m'entrainais. On m'avait parait-il confié une mission de rang S. En fait, l'homme-poulpe m'apprenait à maîtriser le pouvoir de Kyubi. Ça n'a pas été chose aisée mais j'ai réussi. Grâce à ma mère, j'ai été plus fort que mon démon. J'ai aussi appris pas mal de choses sur mes parents, sur les circonstances de ma naissance, sur Kurama. Kurama est le véritable nom de Kyubi. Tous les autres démons en ont un aussi. Ils me l'ont donné quand on est devenus amis. Maintenant que la folie de la guerre est terminée, ils sont en paix mais ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Obito avait ressuscité Jubi et en était devenu son jinchuriki. En disparaissant, il n'a pas emporté le démon avec lui. Jubi s'est enfui dans le corps d'Edo-Madara. C'était comme si tout avait décidé de dégénérer. Tout a commencé à aller mal à ce moment-là. A croire que tous mes efforts pour protéger l'alliance avaient échoué. Le plan « Œil de Lune » était lancé et mes camarades prisonniers dans un genjutsu très puissant. Seule la team 7 était encore debout. Un miracle ou un signe ?_

 _Les Uchiwa ont une sacré malédiction à leur actif mas ils n'en sont pas les instigateurs directs. Ils ne font que reproduire les erreurs de leurs ancêtres. Pendant que Gaï-sensei combattait Madara au péril de sa vie, Sasuke et moi avons rencontré l'Ermite des six chemins, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki. Il nous a raconté qu'il était le premier homme à être né avec du chakra. C'est sa mère, Kaguya, qui a mangé le fruit de l'arbre sacré pour ramener la paix. Elle a seulement pensé qu'il était temps que l'arbre reprenne son dû. La team 7 a eu raison d'elle malgré la difficulté. Grâce à son fils. Quelle ironie ! L'alliance ninja a vaincu l'ennemi et établi un nouvel ordre. Aujourd'hui, le monde se porte mieux. Tu aurais été ravi de voir la prophétie de l'ermite crapaud se réaliser. Tu aurais adoré voir ce monde nouveau. L'alliance ninja tient toujours, des années après la fin de la guerre. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que tout est terminé. Les plus grandes menaces de l'univers ont été éradiquées. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus avoir de but, de ne plus savoir où aller. Tout le monde a eu cette même impression. C'est comme si on était désemparés par cette situation, tous abasourdis par le chemin parcouru tous ensemble. Qui aurait cru ça possible ?_

 _Tu sais, j'ai pas mal évolué depuis la dernière fois. Une partie de moi est restée ce genin idiot et idéaliste mais l'autre a grandi en réalisant la dureté de la vie et du monde ninja. J'ai vu un de mes proches amis mourir sous mes yeux et j'en ai été profondément affecté. Neji et Hinata ont bondi sur moi pour me protéger d'une attaque ennemi. Neji a pris l'attaque et est tombé dans mes bras, mourant. Il a à peine eu le temps de faire sa dernière confession qu'il expirait. Je ne saurais pas dire comment tout s'est passé après. J'étais en colère et déterminé à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Bien sûr, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres. C'était inévitable et ça me révolte toujours autant. Malgré tout, en leur nom à tous, j'ai gagné cette guerre et ai réalisé mon rêve : je suis devenu Hokage. Néanmoins, ce qui me comble le plus de bonheur, c'est ma famille. J'ai ouvert les yeux et déclaré ma flamme à Hinata au cours d'une périlleuse mission. Depuis, nous sommes mariés et avons deux beaux enfants, Boruto et Himawari, qui me rendent chaque jour un peu plus fier. J'aurais aimé que tu les rencontres. Ils t'auraient adoré et t'auraient supplié de leur apprendre deux-trois trucs super cools._

 _C'est drôle la vie parfois, n'est-ce pas ? On ne s'attend jamais vraiment à ce qu'on obtient dans la vie. Je te raconterais tout ça en détails. Ce soir, la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est, de là-haut, as-tu vu mes progrès ? Es-tu fier de moi, Ero-Sennin ?_

 _D'où tu es, regarde-moi, Jiraiya-sensei._

 _Naruto._

_ Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Naruto se retourna en entendant la voix familière de Tsunade derrière lui. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa les yeux sur la tombe qui leur faisait face. Celle de Jiraiya. Comme elle, Naruto était venu se recueillir. Ils avaient ce rituel depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils s'asseyaient devant la pierre gravée et évoquaient leurs souvenirs de cet homme si idiot mais pourtant si attachant.

_ Comme toujours à cette période de l'année.

_ Il me manque toujours autant.

_ A moi aussi. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais partager avec lui.

Cette année ne fit pas exception à toutes les autres. Naruto et Tsunade restèrent assis là pendant des heures à ressasser leurs souvenirs, à s'imaginer leur vie si Jiraiya n'était jamais parti, à se recueillir sur la tombe de leur ami disparu. Quand les mots se furent taris, chacun reprit sa route vers son domicile pour reprendre le cours de leur vie.


End file.
